


Let Him Be

by Ziasudra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziasudra/pseuds/Ziasudra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since the war, and five long years of Harry trying to track down the one man he needed to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Be

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 Snarry Mini Games. I wrote this many years ago, my final HP ficlet (though I didn't know it at the time). I excavated it from my hard drive and decided to polish it up. *raises glass* Here's to a good life for both Snape and Harry!

Harry didn't know what compelled him, except for the fact that he was very much compelled. The feeling inside him was as compelling as, well, a compelling thing.  
  
It was ridiculous, really, when he stopped to think about it. Spending precious days off from his Auror training to do more running about. But he couldn't ignore the voice inside his head telling him that he'd regret it if he didn't follow this for-once believable lead to its end.  
  
Three hours of walking in circles and Apparating into close-but-not-quite coordinates later, Harry finally found him. Snape sat cross-legged in a Muggle park bench, poring over a book even as he'd occasionally glance over at the children playing by the swings or tilt his head back to soak in the sunlight.  
  
Gnarly scar tissues surrounding two faded puncture holes on an otherwise long, pale neck. Yup, it was Snape all right.  
  
"If you're quite done gawking, Potter."  
  
Harry jumped. He hadn't realized he'd been spotted so quickly.  
  
"Um," he started to say, but then opted for silence as he closed the distance between himself and the park bench, stopping just an arm's length in front of Snape as he thrust a flask into the man's protruding nose.  
  
An eyebrow rose. "My memories. Well, Potter? Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
"Yes, er, no... I mean, NO!" Harry looked Snape straight in the eye, daring him to use Legilimency on him. "They helped me, your memories. They saved my life."  
  
"Yet they were meant to lead you to _death_ ," Snape murmured. "Trust you to be the exception once again."  
  
Harry waited, but Snape did not move.  
  
"Aren't you going to take them back?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "They're yours now."  
  
"Oh." Had he heard correctly? "You mean, I can keep them?"  
  
Harry laughed when Snape graced him with an eyeroll. Merlin, Snape almost looked relaxed when he wasn't scowling and listing Harry's every personality deficiency.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry said, "for everything."  
  
Snape nodded and waited as Harry pocketed the flask of memory with utmost care. He then snapped his book shut and stood up in one swift motion.  
  
"Do me a favor, Potter. Let the rumors be rumors and allow me to stay dead." He held up a hand, stalling the expected protest. "I have no desire to return to the Wizarding world. Solitude and anonymity among Muggles suit me. Let me be, Potter. I am... content."  
  
Harry looked closely at Snape. His hair was graying at the temples and the war had left him with many scars. But there was a certain glow to him, an air of someone no longer carrying the burdens of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Snape was happy.  
  
Harry grinned and held out a hand. "Good luck, sir. Have a, um, have a good life, I suppose."  
  
Snape took Harry's hand and gave it a firm shake. "And to you, Harry Potter, Lily's son."  
  
That evening, Harry Flooed Luna and informed her that the lead to a Snape look-alike was, unfortunately, false. He smiled as he ended the firecall.  
  
 _Let him be._


End file.
